Break your little heart
by MikiInUnderworld
Summary: Rin a highschool girl with a devious past she doesn't remember and Sesshomaru a very interesting new guy at her school meet will he break her little heart or mend it and help her remember all she wanted to forget. S/R K/I S/M K/A. A/u. On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Yay I'm back and I was really bored so I decided to do a Sesshomaru and Rin Fic okay Disclaimer time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does. Don't sue Me!

Chapter 1

I'll give you my dirty little secret!

Rin Amaishi jogged into her third period room smiling before smiling to her best friend Kagome Higurashi and saying happily, "Kags you won't believe it Riku kissed me it was so awesome". Kagome smiled and said, "that's great Rin". Rin frowned and asked, " what's wrong Kagome who do I have to kill"? Kagome's smile disappeared and she mumbled, " Hojo dumped me". Rin frowned and whispered, "hey fuck Hojo the homo he must be a idiot to dump you". Locks-Sensei walked through the doors two boys trailing after him.

Rin slowly slid into her seat mouthing, " we'll finish at lunch" then yelling to the teacher, "Sup Locks-Sensei how was your weekend". The teacher turned and said, "fine Rin. Class we have two new students boys introduce yourself". Rin giggled and winked at a drooling Kagome. The taller one stepped forward and said, " I am Taisho Sesshomaru". The next then said, "Sup I'm Taisho Inuyasha". Rin laughed and whispered to nobody in particular, " wow they're sexy wonder if they do three sums". Inuyasha blushed and Locks-Sensei said, " Rin why don't you stand and repeat that". Rin glared and said still sitting, " I said they're sexy and I wonder if they do three sums that a problem Yura 'cause I bet you're thinkin' the same fucking thing". Yura clenched her fist and said, "Rin would you like to go to the office". Rin smiled and responded, "Hell yeah I needed to talk to Flea-Sensei about the nasty ass burgers on Friday anyway sooner the better". A girl behind Rin laughed and said, " hell yeah them things were nasty as hell". Rin smiled at her and said, "uh-huh I think there was some hair in mine Ayame". Yura snarled and said, "Rin Amaishi turn around and be quiet or I'm going to call your foster parents". Rin glared and said, "Go suck a fat one teach". Yura fumed in anger before saying, "Inuyasha Sesshomaru you two can sit in front of Rin and Kagome. Kagome raise your hand". Kagome cautiously raised her hand as instructed as Inuyasha sat in front of her and Sesshomaru in front of Rin. Rin swiftly pulled out her phone and texted Kagome, 'Don't drool honey'. Kagome looked down at her phone and stuck her tong out at Rin before texting back, 'Ditto for you Babe'. Rin rolled her eyes and slid her phone back into her pocket then pulling out a mirror and fixing her hair. "Rin just because you're the top student doesn't mean you don't have to listen", Yura said her back turned. Rin smiled and said, "I'm listening but I have next period with Riku so I gotta look sexy-er". Kagome snickered at her friends vocabulary before continuing her notes. Rin sighed and flipped her hair then pulling out a orange binder flipping to a page and scribbling notes onto the page. About ten minutes in Rin sat down her mechanical pencil and sighed deeply. 'I hate high school but I really don't wanna go home I wonder what my real parents are doing now',Rin thought to herself.

"Rin hello Rin-Chan anyone home",Kagome said waving her hand in front of Rin's face. Rin jumped and said, " I didn't do it". Inuyasha chuckled under his breath and Kagome said, "yeah you did any who bell rang and we gotta show Inuyasha and Sesshomaru around since we have all the same classes".Rin nodded and said, "okay. Yay Sexual Education is next and we get to learn how to put on a condom". Inuyasha looked at Rin and said, " seriously". Rin nodded and said, "yup yup yup last week we watched soft core porn". They strode out the classroom Sesshomaru quiet as usual. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and asked, " do you know what mom is cooking for dinner tonight"? Sesshomaru looked at him and said, " I don't know nor do I care I have a date with Tori tonight". Rin elbowed Kagome and said, "watch this". Kagome grinned and watched as Rin walked up to a boy with long hair and slapped him on the butt really hard. The boy fake moaned loudly and grabbed Rin into a hug yelling,"Rin-Chan you know I like it rough". Rin frowned and hid behind Kagome whispering, "Hide me Naraku is coming". Kagome nodded and loosely wrapped a arm around Inuyasha's neck whispering, "don't move". A boy with long black hair and red eyes walked up to Kagome and asked, "Where's Rin Kagome"? Kagome smiled and said, " Dunno Naraku I think I seen her run out onto the foyer". He nodded and headed out the doors to there right that lead to the foyer. Rin giggled as the door shut and said, "Thank gods I hate that guy". Kagome laughed and asked, "What did he do to make you hate him so much"? Rin smiled and said, " nothing he just stinks really bad". Kagome cocked her head and said, " I didn't smell nothing Rin". Rin shrugged and said, "maybe I'm just a nut job but I still hate that cocky prick". "Rinny-Chan", a female voice yelled from beside Jakotsu. Rin smiled and yelled, "Miami-Chan"! Miami ran to Rin and they hugged and Kagome explained, " That's Rin's cousin". The girls who were slightly identical squealed and Jakotsu walked over joining the hug. Kagome smiled and said, " That's Jakotsu Miami's twin brother". Rin abruptly pulled out of the hug and whispered to Kagome, "Naraku is com-". "kukuku there you are my love", Naraku said approaching Rin. She smiled falsely and said, "hi uh I was looking for you". Naraku's eyebrows rose and he said, "Really my love it seems as tho the fates brought us together". Rin rolled her eyes and said, "actually Locks-Sensei wanted me to tell you to visit her at lunch". Rin turned and continued on their way to the Sex Ed room. Kagome turned to Rin half way to the class and asked, "so Rin did you ever find your real parents"? Rin smiled and said, "yeah actually I did they live really close I'm gonna go there after band practice". Sesshomaru looked up and asked, "you have a band"? Rin nodded and said, "Yep I sing Kagome is on guitar Sango on bass and Ayame on drums". Inuyasha frowned and said, " are you any good". Rin scoffed and said, " Hell yeah we are awesome". They walked into the large lecture room and sat as the teacher called roll. "Okay Rin Amaishi Kagome Higurashi Sango Hokusai and Ayame Meyata are here Miroku Hakushi Koga Wolfe Jakotsu and Miami Zaikotsi Bankotsu Dokushi. Um Rin who are these boys". Rin smiled and said, "They are new the one in red is Inuyasha and the one in white is um Sesshomaru". Rin looked to Kagome and mouthed,' that is his name right'. Kagome nodded confirming. The teacher nodded and said, "okay class now everyone is going to get a banana and a condom"...

**Time Jump- 59minutes later **

"Okay and everyone remember to use protection see you tomorrow",The teacher said dismissing as the bell rang. Rin skipped through the hallways earning a few choice glances from other students. Kagome looked at the brothers and simply stated, " It's lunch time". Rin ran into the cafeteria. As Rin ran past a table a boy with big blue eyes and short blonde hair grabbed her wrist. Rin smiled and said, "hey Riku". The boy smiled and pulled her down into his lap before kissing her and whispering, "we're done Rin". Rin looked down at him and said, "are you fucking serious Riku. I guess you just chickened out when you realized I'm not a slut like every other girl you've dated". Rin growled and grabbed the nearest cups and poured it all over his head before turning away. Kagome sighed and put a hand on Rin's shoulder whispering, "Come on Rin-Chan don't strain yourself let your power flow but do it safely". Rin sighed and unclenched her fists causing a strong miko aura to fill the cafeteria causing most of the students and supervisors to clutch their heads in pain. Inuyasha looked between the two after Rin's aura died down to the normal hum of power. Inuyasha glanced at Rin and asked, " so what's your level Rin"? Rin shrugged and said, " uh I dunno I think its like 32 and my aura is white but the highest level aura is black and the lowest is gray I think". Sesshomaru looked down and said, " that's because you're level is far higher than the know and yet your power is still pure". Kagome nodded and said, "yeah the highest known is black because the miko who's aura was black became evil and corrupt from all the power". Rin nodded and said, "yeah I know I did my homework Kagome".

"HEY RIN-CHAN", A girl with auburn hair yelled walking up. Rin turned and yelled, "Ayame-Chan". A taller girl with black hair walked to the group and said, "sup Kags Rinny". Rin and Kagome smiled and chorused, "hey Sango". Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who shrugged in return then turned back to the group of girls in front of them. "So what song are we practicing today", Sango asked walking beside Rin. Rin smiled and said, "Taiyou To Kimi Ga Egaku Story and Doll". Ayame smiled and asked, "so how do you like Shikon No Tama High boys"? Inuyasha scratched his head and said, " well Sex Ed was interesting". Sesshomaru looked at his brother and said, " Sex Ed is only interesting to virgins otherwise it's like a flash back". Rin who was completely oblivious to the conversation blurted, " Sesshomaru are you a lesbian"? Inuyasha laughed clutching his sides along with Sango Ayame and Kagome while Sesshomaru glared daggers at Rin before saying, "no Rin are you". Rin smiled and said, "nope but I did have a girlfriend in Kindergarten but technically it wasn't a intimate relationship seeing I just took her animal cookies and sat on the swing with her well I did kiss a girl once but I was really drunk...hm now that I think of it she was really hot". Sesshomaru stared at the petite girl and said, " hnn maybe you were the inspiration behind Katy Perry's I kissed a girl". Rin squealed and said, " I love that song", then she sang, "I kissed a girl and I liked it the taste of her cherry chap-stick I kissed a girl just to try it hope my boyfriend wont mind it it felt so wrong it felt so right don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it". Sesshomaru still staring at the girl resisted the urge to face-palm when a table of Rin fans started clapping. Rin smiled and continued through the lunch line. Rin looked up at the lunch lady with her short gray hair chin mole and beak nose then mumbled, " I think I'm gonna go tell my mom to bring us lunch". Then throwing her tray back into the stack Kagome Sango Ayame Inuyasha and Sesshomaru following. Once out of the line Rin led them to 6 empty seats at her groupie table and said, "okay who wants Wacdonald's". Kagome nodded with Sango and Ayame while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shrugged. Rin pulled out her cell and speed dialed her mother. "Hi Mama um my friends and I wanted to know if you'd bring us some Wacdonald's...there's 6 including me...uh huh yep thanks bye". Rin slid her phone back into her bra and said, "mom is gonna bring burgers she'll be here in a few". A girl with long black hair and dull brown eyes walked past and said, "aw Rin are you sitting with your sluts again". Rin stood and faced the girl then said, " Hn Kikyo you might wanna get away and not insult my friends like that because next time you come over here I'm gonna beat you like a fucking drum no disappear you no good slutty twat"! A crowd oohed and Kikyo's posse flinched when Rin stomped at them. Kikyo sneered and walked away her posse trailing. Kagome busted out laughing saying, "Rin (giggle) when (giggle) did you (giggle) start (giggle) calling (giggle) people (giggle) a Twat"! Rin smiled and said, " I couldn't think of anything else to say since I've already called her a moron, idiot, dumb slut, transvestite, twerp, and just plain stupid." Sango laughed and said, "yeah but she's dumb she probably though you called her a vag or a pregnant fish". Ayame nodded and said, " well she does kinda remind me of a pregnant fish". Inuyasha sighed and said, " well that was kinda mean Rin". Rin sighed deeply and said, " Sure Yasha I'm mean after she just called you a hanyo fagget." Inuyasha growled and asked, "how can you hear all the way over there"? Rin shrugged and said, "dunno I've always had good sight hearing and smelling". "Rinny dear here's your food",a sweet feminine voice said as a woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Rin smiled and said, "Hi mom this is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru they are new here". Her mom smiled and said, "Hello I'm Karin Tokoishi Rin's adopted mother very nice to meet you. Now Rinny when you get home remember Cat and Fluffy-sama need to be taken to the groomers". Rin nodded and said, "okay mom see yah when I get home". Karin nodded and turned away walking out the double doors. "Who's Cat and Fluffy-sama",Inuyasha asked sniffing the air. Rin smiled and said, "my dogs I named Cat to confuse people and Fluffy-sama is really fluffy and he looks really regal mom says he's a Samoyed and Cat is a chihuahua". Inuyasha nodded and Rin passed out the burgers and fries happily humming. They ate lunch silently then the bell rang and they tossed the trash into the garbage. Once again Kikyo approached Rin and poured her bottled water on her white v-neck. Rin hissed as the cold water hit her chest while Kikyo said, "aw I'm so sorry you're all wet now". Rin looked down at her now translucent shirt then she said, "aw Kikyo you just gave me another reason to beat your ass". Rin launched herself at Kikyo wrapping her small hands around her neck Rin struggled to strangle the girl before anyone could pry her off of Kikyo.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru eventually pried Rin of the half conscious girl. Rin stopped flailing and smiled at Kikyo's coughing form then shed her soggy shirt. Ayame gasped and said, "woe Rin almost nobody want's to see your tits". Rin smiled and continued removing the shirt mumbling, "I have a under shirt on". They oh-ed and Kagome asked, "shouldn't it be wet too"? Rin adjusted the orange camisole and said, "it's damp but not as wet as my over shirt". Inuyasha's eyes trailed to Rin's chest and he commented dryly, "you have a nice pair Rin". Rin smiled and said, "I know but Kagome is the only one who can comment on these tits". Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and said, " you're a horrid lair Rin". Rin glared up at him and said, " I liked you better when you were a mute". Sesshomaru glared at the petite girl and said, " I liked you better when you were wet". Rin cocked a brow and commented, "wow that is so Kinky with a capital K". Kagome chuckled and grabbed Rin's hand muttering, "lets go we got History next". Rin frowned and said sarcastically, "yay my worst class where the teacher always gives a pop quiz and I don't sit near anyone smart enough to cheat off of "! Kagome huffed as they walked down the hallway mumbling, "you sit next to me". Rin sighed and said, " I know but Sakai-Sensei expects me to copy you so he'll compare our answers but if I copy off someone else he'll be wasting his time". Ayame laughed and said," wow Rin that's clever who came up with it". Rin growled and looked back at Inuyasha asking, "yo have you ever had a girlfriend"? Inuyasha scratched his head and said, "yeah um Kikyo is my ex". Rin frowned and said, " you are no longer my friend Inuyasha". A boy with black hair and dark blue eyes approached and he stated, "I'll be your friend Rin". Rin's frown deepened and she said, "no thanks Miroku besides you're already kinda my friend". Sango scoffed and said, " seriously Rin this hentai is your friend". Miroku clutched his chest and said, "aw Sango you know I'm your hentai". Rin grimaced and walked into the classroom unwanted images flashing into her brain. Rin groaned and slid into her desk. " Amaishi please introduce your new friends". Rin sighed and said dryly, " Red is Inuyasha White is Sesshomaru the Taisho brothers okay be a good teacher and remember that". The teacher grimaced then said, "okay Pop Quiz time". Rin sighed and mouthed to Inuyasha, "told yah she'd do that". Inuyasha grinned and said, " good thing I'm decent at history". Rin rolled her eyes and passed the papers back after grabbing one for herself. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and said, "liar you always would cheat off me". The teacher cleared her throat and said, " if the breakfast club is done with there conversation then I'd like to begin this test". Rin chuckled and mouthed to Kagome, "what's the breakfast club". Kagome shrugged and Rin asked the teacher, "What's the breakfast club"? She face-palmed and said, "ask your parents". "My parents aren't that old yo", Rin said pulling out a frilly orange pen. "Ms. Amaishi don't stall", teacher said. Rin sighed and put her hands up in surrender then began scribbling answers on the page. Ten minutes later Sakai-Sensei said, "okay class pass all tests up to the front and girls get on the right boys to the left". The class cautiously split into the groups and Sakai announced, "okay I know this isn't part of the usual curriculum but I need the girls to pick a speaker and the boys pick a speaker we're going to have a debate". Rin frowned at the group of girls staring at her and said, "noway dude I am not going up there". Ayame smiled and said, " yes you are besides you're the only girl that can go up against whoever they pick". Rin frowned and mumbled, "fine dammit". The teacher glanced between the groups and asked, "Okay boys who'd you choose"? A boy with glasses and brown hair stepped up and said, "we chose Sesshomaru Taisho". Rin shook her head and said, "No way dude I resign". Sesshomaru laughed and said, "what are you scared of me Brat". Rin growled and said, "Hell no I just don't want to ruin your pride". Ayame looked at Rin and said, "we chose Rin Amaishi". The teacher nodded and said, "okay the debate topic is war ladies start us off". Rin sighed and said, " war isn't necessary conflicts can be resolved without violence if we fight amongst ourselves then eventually we'll diminish the existence of mankind". Sesshomaru cocked a brow and said, "I agree there are other ways to resolve these conflicts but not all people would respond to talking it out besides it's fun to fight and I happen to know you're very violent". Rin rolled her eyes and said, "sure I'm a violent person but I usually only use violence as a last resort and I haven't killed anyone but with wars people with families and lives are being killed trying to protect the people they love". Sesshomaru frowned and said, " I have no further arguments". The girls clapped and hooted as Sesshomaru stepped down from the 'podium'. Rin smiled and grabbed his hand and whispered, " why'd you do that"? He smirked and said, "because you made a really good point surprisingly". Rin frowned and said, "how do you make a 'compliment' sound so mean". He shrugged and continued to his desk in front of Rin. Rin sat and slid her hand through her long black hair then thought, ' what did I do with that bag of Reese's candies'? Rin smacked herself on the head and reached into her bag pulling out a large bag of Reese's candies. Kagome chuckled watching as her friend happily opened the bag of candy. "Amaishi what do you have there",the teacher asked walking towards the girl. Rin smiled and hid the candy under her binder mumbling, "notes and my sexy pen". Sakai-Sensei shook her head and continued teaching. Rin smiled and shook a handful of candies into her palm. Kagome reached across the isle and whispered, "Gimme some Rin". Rin leaned over shaking a handful into the brunette's hand. Rin smiled and popped them into her mouth then chewed thoughtfully. "Miss Amaishi what is one of the places bombed during pearl harbor", the teacher asked not turning from the chalk board. Rin frowned and said, " Okinawa,Japan". She nodded and continued with the details. Rin sighed and popped more into her mouth then turned to a glaring Kikyo. Rin rolled her eyes and flipped off Kikyo then continued eating her candy. Kikyo rolled her eyes and whispered to her friend, Kagura, "hey did you know Rin Amaishi is a virgin". Rin growled and clutched the desk with one hand. _Crrrack. _Rin sighed and threw the hunk of desk on the ground. Sesshomaru turned around and asked, "did you just break that desk with you're bare hands"? Rin nodded eating more candy. "Rin please tell me you didn't break your desk again",Kagome whispered looking at the missing piece of desk. Rin smiled and said, "okay I didn't break the desk because that slut Kikyo keeps hating on my virgin-ism". The teacher slowly walked down the isle a paper in her hand and as she walked past Rin's desk she slid the paper into her waiting hand. Then, she stood and made her way the the door. Rin turned and smiled at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who were staring after her curiously. Once out of the classroom Rin sighed and walked the short ways to the office. When she arrived at the office Rin smiled through the glass at the secretary and office helper. As Rin walked in the secretary said, "wow Rin this is a record you waited until after lunch to go to the office. So what did you do"? Rin smirked and said, "I broke the desk but I think I'm getting better at controlling my anger cause when Kikyo ragged on my pureness I wanted to go kick her ass but I didn't". Secretary shook her head and said, "yeah that's control take a seat Myoga is in with the football coach". Rin nodded and took her regular seat right next to the door. Seconds later the door came swinging open and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shuffled in. Secretary smiled up at them and said, "so you two are already in trouble well don't worry if we still have Rin you don't gotta worry about getting expelled". Rin smiled up at the almost identical boys and said, "did you miss me that much". Inuyasha frowned and said, "when you left Kikyo started talking shit and Sesshomaru got really mad and said a few things making teacher kick him out". Rin smiled and stood up hugging Sesshomaru a bit longer then friendly hugs then she asked, "well why or you here Yasha". Inuyasha blushed and said, "well you were gone and Kagome was to sweet to cuss Kikyo out so I did for her". Rin grinned mischievously and said, "good she needs a better man Hojo was horrid". Someone cleared there throat and the voice of Myoga commanded the trio to fallow him to his office. They walked into the office each taking a seat Rin between the boys. "So Rin what is it that Kikyo said to piss you off enough to break the desk",Myoga said placing the discipline reports on his desk after reading them. Rin's smile vanished and she quoted in her best Kikyo voice, "hey Kagura did you know Rin Amaishi is a virgin". Myoga rubbed his head and said, "okay now boys I gather you two defended Rin and Kagome because of Kikyo's comments". Sesshomaru frowned and said, "I wasn't defending Rin I just don't like Kikyo and the way she jokes about Rin's sex life". Inuyasha simply nodded. Myoga sighed and looked at his watch then said, " okay do to the detention room for the rest of this period then go to 5th period". Rin frowned and said, "Well Myoga I could go and show them around the school grounds". Myoga shrugged, "okay even if I say no you'll do it anyways bye bye". Rin smiled and nodded looking back at the brothers trailing her then said, "Sesshomaru you know women know when a guy lies". She heard his pace quicken and he said, "really now Rin you should have know that Riku lied when he said he wanted to take it slow". Rin suddenly stopped walking and she turned away then said, " look you know nothing about what Riku and I had so don't speak of it Sesshomaru". Then she turned and walked away clenching her fists. "Hey Rin come back", Inuyasha yelled fallowing the girl. Rin put up a hand and said, "hurry Yasha you're still getting a tour and if your brother wants to join he may". Then she walked away Inuyasha trailing along with Sesshomaru. "Okay this is the men/boys gym and this is the girls gym don't go in here because the coach is really mean even when it's empty", Rin said walking past two steel doors. "okay this is the drama/speech/improve room we'll be coming here in a second now that's all the rooms you haven't seen now uh you don't really have anything to do now since the tour is over". Inuyasha sighed and asked, "so Rin what's with you and Kagome"? Rin smirked and said, "well it's really funny when we were 2nd grade I had the biggest crush on this guy named Hojo but so did Kags and one day she came up to me and said 'you like Hojo I like Hojo why don't we like him together and who ever he likes more we accept it and still be friends' now I thought she was crazy but I guess I was just so lonely I would be friends with anyone. After that we ended up being best friends then in 8th grade we met this girl named Tori and she was flirting with this guy I like a lot and I lost it my powers completely went crazy and killed her and her friends and hurt Kags really bad. Sometimes when she stays over I can't help but to wonder if she ever forgave me. I guess every since then I promised to always protect her since it's all my fault she as hurt in the first place". Rin was leaning against the wall her fists clenched tight enough to draw blood. "Oh stop being a baby Rin it's not your fault ad you know Kagome forgave you besides you're not strong enough to hurt her that bad", Inuyasha said looking down at the girl. Rin's head shot up and she put a hand on his shoulder then said, "do you really think that Inuyasha I know you don't you see when I release my energy I can hear everything you think it's funny tho in the back of your mind you believe me but you don't want anyone to know a human girl is stronger than you". She gripped his shoulder harder and continued her eyes glazing over, "you know I could snap you like a twig if I wanted. So don't call me weak half demon". She jerked her hand away then clutched her head kneeling on the tiled ground. "Rin are you okay", Inuyasha asked kneeling next to her. "Y-yeah sorry dude it's just a head ache", She replied looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm super sorry for the holdup I had to go buy a new laptop and lost my documents on the old one so I had to re-write this one.**

**Disclaimer: Muhaha I don't own Inuyasha On with the show.**

**Chapter 2**

**So Imperfectly Perfect **

Rin slowly sank deeper into her seat as the bubbly teacher walked into the room embarrassed by the giant hickey on the instructor's neck. Rin glanced at the woman and slowly motioned for her to flip her collar up to cover the mark. She blushed and did as her student suggested then continued, " okay new boys,Rin,Kagome,Kagura,Kikyo,Koga,Ayame,Riku,Sango,and Miroku you start the improvisation." They stood and walked to the front of the room and the teacher said, "Okay scene um talk show topic confessions, cheating, and pregnancy".

The group nodded and discussed the details and roles Rin slightly disgusted with her role and Riku.

Riku ran a hand through his hair and sat at a chair then said, "welcome back to the Jimmy Donovan Show I'm Jimmy Donovan and during the commercial break we all met Shianni now Shianni has been with her boyfriend Louis for three and a half years Shianni has a confession to make. Now everyone let's bring out Shianni's boyfriend Louis". Sesshomaru slowly stepped in the 'stage' and sat in the chair next to Kagura/Shianni. Riku/Jimmy turned to him and said, "Okay Louis I suppose you already know why you're here are you ready to here Shianni's secret". He nodded and looked to Kagura who hesitated then said, "Louis…..I'm a man". The crowd gasped and Rin just continued to hold back laughter. Sesshomaru/Louis frowned and said, "so that's why we never had sex", Shianni/Kagura nodded and he continued, "Oh well I found better ways to find pleasure without porn I've been cheating on you with the girl next door". Shianni/Kagura gasped and held his/her chest while Riku/Jimmy said, "Okay let's bring out the girl next door Kiri". Rin plastered on a smile and skipped onto the 'stage' and winked suggestively at Sesshomaru/Louis then continued to her seat next to Sesshomaru/Louis. Riku/Jimmy nodded to Rin/Kiri and asked, "Okay Kiri how did this whole affair begin?" Rin/Kiri smiled and explained, "well Jimmy I had to fire my gardener a while back so I couldn't really have my lawn decently cut well Louis heard me talking about it to a friend and volunteered to do it for me one day he got really hot so I invited him in for lemonade he was so sweaty I-I couldn't help myself I wanted him and I get what I want apparently he wanted me too so we had sex and we have been for the past three months". Kagura/Shianni glared at her as she ran her hand down Sesshomaru/Louis's shoulder then he said, "yeah I mean you never gave me any so I went a got some myself apparently you couldn't give me anything I'd like". Riku/Jimmy nodded and said, "Okay with that said Louis what are you planning to do now". Sesshomaru/Louis scoffed and said, "I'm not staying with that transvestite hell I'd leave Shianni anyway Kiri is pregnant with my kid plus we're getting married". He wrapped an arm loosely around Rin/Kiri's waist and kissed her forehead while Kagura/Shianni fumed with anger in her/his seat. Riku/Jimmy dismissed them and moved on to Kagome and Inuyasha. Bottom line Kagome's character was accusing Inuyasha's character of cheating on her with her sister Kikyo aka Maui Inuyasha being nice took a 'lie detector' test and passing. Next Miroku and Sango were there because Miroku said 'That baby ain't mine' in which it was and Koga and Ayame were there because Koga needed to know if Ayame was lying about being faithful which the test proved that she was faithful.

Rin slowly walked from their last class almost completely exhausted from gym heading to the Sex Ed room to get their band equipment then back to the gym to set up and practice.

Eventually getting the equipment set up Rin looked to her band mates and motioned for Kagome to lead them in. Then she sang, "Koi suru otome wa utsukushii to iu shoumei dekinai genjitsu

Akogare idaiteru bakari atashi kirei ni kazarareta DOLL Wakatte nai desho nani mo

Atashi wa marude DYNAMITE

Iyannacchau yo ano koro no omoi doori ni narenai wa!"

Then they joined, "Atashi motto asonde motto ai saretai wa

Amai HAATO ga sawagi dasu

Mahou wa tokenai mou tomannai wa

Mou sorosoro jikan ga kitawa neteru suki ni sotto SAYONARA

GARASUKEESU wo nuke dasou soshite „koi suru KIMOCHI" wo shiru no Datte atama wa RABUMASHIIN kyoumi shinshin RABU na SHIIN

AISHITERUWA…

Atashi motto asonde motto ai saretai wa

Ii ko chan nante kidorenai

Zokuzoku shitai sore ga RIARU desho?

Ayafuya de modokaeshi sugite

Nari yukitte kizuiteru kedo

Riyuu nante ima wa iranai

Onegai! Motto KISU shite motto fukaku shitai wa

Atashi nanimo shiranai wake janai no yo

Atari mae jan!

Midara ni odoru dake ja otona ni narenakute

Waratte naite kowashite jikkan suru wa wakatteru no

Atashi motto asonde motto ai saretai wa

Amai HAATO ga sawagi dasu

Zokuzoku shiteru sore ga RIARU desho?

Akogare idaiteru bakari atashi kirei ni kazarareta DOLL". Rin gasped for air after holding the note then nodded for them to begin the next song and sang, "Sou yatte itsumo jiguzagu ni

Aruku kimi no SUTEPPU

Kaze ni fukarete toomawari

Komorebi no gogo

Negai sakamichi no aida

Arienai dorama wo kitai shita ni shite

Sonnan ja nai yo

Kuchiburi ni mado wa sarenai de

Kokoro yura yura SWINGING

Itsumo nazomeiteru SMILE

Wagamama ni natte

Futeki na serifu de tsukinuite

Unazuite miseru kara

Taiyou to kimi ga egaku STORY sou

Koi kogarete kasoku suru kodou

Ikitsugi mo wasuresou na CRY

Itsu made mo kienai you ni yakitsukete

Aenai toki demo omoidaseru you ni

Owaranai kisetsu ga watashi wo kagayakaseteru

beddo no naka

Nando mo tonaeta "daikirai"

Yume ni mita tsugi no asa ni wa

Sakasama ni naru

Kimi no namae wo

Yobu dake de namida ga deru

Koukando no ANTENNA

Mabateki mo dekinai

Natsu no yuuwa sa

Todokanai senaka ni tomadotteru

Setsunasa hajikesou de CRY

Donna ni mitsumetatte douse kimi wa

Chitto mo kizuite kurenain deshou

Sakebitai kurai no daisuki

Mou gomakasenai

Shinkirou no you ni

Oikosenai kage

Amaku setsunai kioku ga

Minami kaze ni notte

Watashi wo tsutsumu no

Kimi no kawari nante inai kara

Taiyou to kimi ga egaku STORY sou

Koi kogarete kasoku suru kodou

Ikitsugi mo wasuresou na CRY

Itsu made mo kienai you ni yakitsukete

Aenai toki demo omoidaseru you ni

Owaranai kisetsu ga meguriaeta kiseki ga

Watashi wo kagayakaseteru". Rin looked up and smiled at Sesshomaru and asked, "So did we please you master"? Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and left secretly loving Rin's singing voice.

**(a/n: Finally this chapter took me forever okay this ****chapter without my end not is 1128 words not my usual amount but hey it was kinda rushed** **because I felt bad for taking about a month for one chapter but here it is!) **

**~ MikiInUnderworld **

**R&R or Sesshomaru is going to kill ****you! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Chapter 3 for the record this story MAY contain lemon in future chapters and for everyone who think it's 'wrong' for a now 15 year old to write a lemon don't fear my friend Starr has volunteered to do my lemon so I won't feel so weird. Now with that said Starr do the disclaimer!**

**Starr: "We don't own Inuyasha but I'd love to own Sesshomaru". **

**Miki: "Starr you're such a pervert but yes I'd love to have Sesshomaru too….anyway on with the story!"**

_**Fashback**_

'**Inu' **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 3 **

**Knowing myself**

Rin looked up to see a startled Sesshomaru and a clapping older version of him. Rin slowly shook her head and asked, "not to be rude but who are you sir"? He smiled and said, "My dear I'm Toga Taisho Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father and owner of Western Records". Rin smiled and shook with newly refreshed energy then she said, "Nice to meet you Taisho-sama I am Rin Amaishi this is Kagome Higurashi Sango Hokusai and Ayame Meyata". Rin cocked her head to the side then glanced at her watch and said, "hey um I got to go meet my birth parents who probably don't want to even hear from me". Her sentence stopped and she stared at the wood-tile floors her face grim and eyes shadowed. Inuyasha laughed and asked, "What are their names Rin"? Rin cocked her head and answered cautiously, "Daichi and Emi Amaishi". Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "You have their last name and yet you only decided to find them now". Rin rolled her eyes and said, "That my dear Sesshy is because I didn't want to up and leave my foster parents after all they've done for me". He rolled his eyes and turned out of the gymnasium leaving his father and half-brother staring after him curiously. Rin rolled her eyes and said grabbing her bag, "well I better get going to see 'em bye nice meeting you Taisho-sama". Rin jogged out of the gymnasium her long black hair swaying with each movement. Rin turned her head in the hallway and seen Naraku his back turned to her then she sped in to an above average run. She stopped running when she was safely out of the building and at the bus stop that would take her to the birth parents street.

**Rin's P.O.V. **

I was nervous when the bus stopped in a rich neighborhood I don't know what my real parents do for money so all I could do was hope they'd remember me. I slowly stepped off the bus and onto the sidewalk at the end of the block then I looked down at the paper clutched in my small hands.

**334 west Shikon Avenue**

It was the last house on the block it had a lot of cars out front and I hoped I wasn't interrupting anything important. I bit my lip and lifted my hand to knock at the door. It opened and a girl my friends would have claimed was my twin smiled at me and said, "Hello how may I help you". I smiled and said, "I'm looking for Daichi and Emi Amaishi". The girl nodded and ushered me in saying over her shoulder, "they are in with a few guests but they shouldn't mind". She led me down a hallway to a large set of double doors at the end of the hall. She knocked once then opened the door holding up a hand for me to wait and she said, "Mother Father there is a girl here to see you". I could hear the rustle of clothing as someone stood and a male voice said, "Send her in here Kiru". Kiru stepped to the side and let me pass I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I looked up at the dark haired demon couple. I shook my head and said, "um hello I'm Rin Amaishi I- I was looking for my parents". The woman stood and walked up to me her hair then falling to her calves. She stopped her face four inches from mine then she asked, "Is your name Rin Sayuri Amaishi"? I could feel myself blush then I said, "Yes ma'am I am". She squeaked and hugged me tightly I could have sworn I heard a few bones crack. She pulled back and looked to her husband whispering, "Daichi our baby has returned to us". I slowly rubbed my ribs and looked around the room and then I said, "I'm sorry I must have gotten the wrong couple because I'm not a demon." The woman who I assumed to be Emi cocked her head and said, "yes you are you're a demon just like everyone else". I stared at Emi and Daichi before turning to their guests. "Hi Rin", one of them said. I immediately shook my head and said, "Hello Inuyasha". Daichi stood and asked, "How do you know this young man Rin"? I shrugged and said, "He's new at my school I had to show him and Sesshomaru around school all day today". He nodded and said, "Honey take Rin out into the garden and explain it to her". Emi grabbed my hand and led me to a garden I looked around it. It was so familiar how do I remember all of this. Emi smiled at me and said, "You helped me plant all of this when you were younger Rin your favorite was the white roses". I smiled and said, "Yeah they're my favorite I don't know why". Emi smiled and stated, "You used to tell me that they were a sign of purity you claimed they were the only source of purity nowadays I sighed and said, "Okay hypothetically speaking if I am a demon how old am in demon years". She smiled and said, "In demon years you'd be 500years old". I stopped strolling and said, "you're a liar I'm not that old I - I was with my foster family for twelve years and I don't remember anything before that". For the first time she frowned and led me to a stone bench underneath a Sakura tree. We sat and she said, "It's a long story but I have a feeling you have time", I nodded then she continued, "Okay it was about nineteen years ago you were with your grandmother on a walk now you were in the two person war with a woman named Kagura who was your future fiancée's girlfriend. From what I understand Kagura was a wind demoness it was rumored she was practicing evil sorcery for some kind of revenge. Anyway your Fiancée broke up with because he fallen in love with you. Well this woman approached you and your grandmother then did something to you that turned you into a five year old human and putting a barrier on your memories. So we sent you to stay with our lawyer and his wife until you regained your memories" I growled low in my chest and said, "I know this woman she goes to my school I despise her". Emi chuckled and said, "You know I wasn't born a demon Rin". I looked up and said, "No tell me please". She sighed and said, "It was about 600 years ago I was twenty years old and the best miko in my village your father was the Prince of that land the Eastern lands to be exact the black dog clan. Now your grandfather didn't hate humans but he didn't approve on demon human relationships so one day I had went into the woods to gather herbs and came across this man. He was the hunkiest man I've ever seen when I got closer I realized he was a demon. He turned to me and said, "Well I'll be damned you're the prettiest miko I've ever met". I was butter after that every night we would come to that very spot and talk. But one day he didn't come I went berserk looking for him thinking some demon slayer killed him or he forgot about me. I eventually ran so far into the forest behind his palace I could hear him arguing with your grandfather. _**"Daichi you are not taking a human girl as your mate is that understood", Daichi's father Toko yelled in the gardens in front of the forest where Emi was hiding. Daichi growled and said, "I don't care what you think father I love Emi and I'm going to ask her to marry me and be my mate". Toko shook his head and said giving up, "fine Daichi but this woman won't live as long as you will she'll wither and die in a few years while you'll still look like a teenager". Daichi's face slumped and he said, "No she will not I will give her my blood and turn her into a full demon". With that said he turned and strode through the forest straight to her. "D-Daichi I was looking for you", Emi said looking through the trees at Toko. "Emi I love you will you marry me and be my mate"? Emi squealed and threw herself at him whispering yes with each kiss. **_

"And I guess you can guess what happened next", She finished smiling down at me.

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "I understand but who was- is my Fiancée"?

She smiled at me as a familiar shadow came from the glass doors then she said, "Sesshomaru Taisho".

**(A/n: Wow a cliffy my fastest update yet its 8:40am and I haven't slept but I don't want to so I'm going to read more Sesshomaru Rin fics.) **

**Sesshomaru:** Please remind me why I'm paired with this broad *glances at Rin*.

**Me: **Because you love her…. Thanks to my reviewers or reviewer I love you guys thanks for my flameless review log!

**Rin:** Don't call me a broad until you come out of the closet.

**All: (Sesshomaru forced) **R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow super late took me 'bout two months but I'm very pleased with the outcome of this story it is way better than the one I dream of every night….. Wow I got way off topic. Um oh Jakotsu do the disclaimer.**

**Jakotsu: Miki and Starr don't own Inuyasha but I'd love to so I can ….**

**Starr: Okay Jakotsu too much information. **

**Miki: On With the chapter!**

_**Flashback**_

'**Inu' **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 4 **

**Gym Class Temptations**

**Rin's P.O.V. **

I just sat there staring at a smirking Sesshomaru. I shook my head and opened my bag hearing my phone vibrating. I glanced down at the number and said, "Hi mom- No – Yes I'm talking to them right now – look okay I'm sorry – Well it's kind of obvious you aren't my real parents – I'd much rather be alone than with that bastard – you don't know anything about me – I don't care I'm going to America soon anyway – I saved the money myself – whatever you need to stop worrying about me". I tossed the phone into my bag and turned to Emi who looked at me her eyes shining. "So you're leaving us after we just got you back", She whispered glancing sideways at Sesshomaru. I turned fully looking at him then thought_, "He looks mad or disappointed either way I feel bad about it". _Emi looked at me and said, "What do you expect he's finally found you now you're going to leave him". I looked up feeling guilty stating, "I was only going to be gone for the summer plus I don't leave for a month and a half".

Before we knew it a month had passed and I only had two weeks left. Sesshomaru decided to court me I guess it means be my boyfriend. It was really weird to see him smile and declare his love for me but I guess it's something I should get used to it if we are supposed to be mates or married whatever. Also, during this time I regained all of my memories of the 582years I forgotten and I now look the same as I did when I was transformed. Lucky me my birthday is tomorrow and I'm going to be 18. Best part Kagome and my mother Emi decided to throw me a huge birthday/going away party. I smiled and turned to Sesshomaru we were currently in the cafeteria. "So Rin what do you plan on doing in America", Inuyasha asked his arm around Kagome. Did I mention they are dating now? Anyway I looked up at him and replied, "I'm thinking of just hanging out but whatever happens happens", I smiled at Sesshomaru and continued, "But no matter what I'm coming back I promise". He looked down at me and held me tighter whispering, "I'll hold you to that promise you know". I nodded and put my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. "Rin what do you want for your birthday", I heard Kagome ask. I kept my eyes closed and said, "To be left alone". Sango laughed and kicked me under the table stating, "Rin you know we'd never do that now what do you really want for your birthday". I sighed and said, "A butterfly". I felt Sesshomaru chuckle then say, "You know they'll just die". I smiled up at him and said, "Yeah I know". That was when Kagura and Kikyo walked by Kagura smiled and winked at Sesshomaru before saying to Kikyo, "You know his girlfriend is going to America soon that's when he'll be crawling back to me". I growled and licked my fangs before picking up my shake and throwing it at Kagura. I smiled at she screeched when the coldness hit her everywhere then I said sweetly, "Woopsie I thought you we're the trash can". She growled and turned away. I felt my phone vibrate so I reached into my shirt and looked down at the caller ID then answered, "Moushi-Moushi – What time – Oh okay see yah then – bye". I turned to Sesshomaru and said, "My mom wants you and your family to come over for dinner again tonight she apparently already contacted your father so you have no choice". He frowned down at me and said, "Yeah I guess I needed speak with Emi anyway." I nodded and looked down at the table. "Rinny what's wrong", Ayame asked me loudly. I looked up and answered, "Nothing just thinking". Sango laughed and said, "Wow Rin thinking, run for cover it's the apocalypse". I looked up and gave her the death glare before slightly jumping when Inuyasha exclaimed, "Damn Rin you spend too much time with Sessh you two are acting alike now". Sesshomaru and I glanced at each other than at Inuyasha before Sesshomaru said, "Shut up Inuyasha". I smirked at my hands then slid farther away from Sesshomaru. He growled and grabbed my hand pulling me to his side then wrapping an arm around my waist. I could hear Inuyasha chuckling so I smirked and kicked him under the table. Miroku smiled at me across the table and asked, "Hey Rin what kind of bees make milk"? I slowly shook my head and shrugged. He chuckled and said, "Boo-bees". I frowned and buried my face in Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Miroku that was one of the worst jokes in history", Sesshomaru stated pulling me closer, as if that was possible.

I rolled my eyes and stood as the bell rang. I sighed and whispered to myself, "History great I get to learn what I've experienced". Sesshomaru patted my head and said, "Because you don't know everything about history if you did you'd get better grades my dear Rin". I frowned and slightly elbowed him in the ribs. _'Damn if I was still human that would hurt'._ We slowly strutted into the classroom just as the bell rang and continued to our seats. "Okay class today we are going to learn about the wars in the futile era and the Shikon no tama", our teacher announced a smile on her face. I stared in awe at the ironic situation unraveling before me. "Okay Rin what where the four souls in the Shikon no tama", she asked staring intently at me. I grinned and answered, "Aramitama Courage, Nigimitama Friendship, Kushimitama Wisdom, and Sakimitama Love also known as Naobi the Shinto philosophy". I my grin turned into an evil sadistic smirk. The teacher coughed and continued with her lesson. I felt my phone vibrate I looked down at it and read_, 'pure luck my dear'._ I shook my head and kicked the bottom of Sesshomaru's chair. I smiled as he slightly jumped his long hair waving as he settled back down. I smirked at the back of his head then reached across my desk slowly running my hands through the tips of his hair. I could hear his slight groan as I reached up and rubbed his scalp when the teacher turned away. The door opened and I wretched my hands back looking down at my hands. "Sensei you have a phone call", the office attendant said smiling at me and my guilty look. Immediately after sensei left Sesshomaru turned to me and said, "What do you think you're doing Rin". It wasn't a question but I couldn't resist answering, "Scratching my puppy's head what else". His eyes narrowed dangerously and he raised his hand catching a flying object that was one centimeter from hitting me in the face. Sesshomaru disintegrated it and said coldly, "Kagura next time you decide to try to hit my woman with anything you will be come this eraser". I smiled at him and reached out slowly rubbing his shoulder my manicured claws scraping his skin though his shirt. I could hear slight whispering as Sesshomaru leaned in and groaned. "Hey Rin watch out his leg might start twitching like a widdle puppy", Inuyasha said grinning at the contented look on his brother's face. I stopped and reached over to Inuyasha whispering, "You know I never got to touch those Kawaii ears of yours". His eyes grew to the size of plates and he gapped at the twisted smile on my face. I quickly lunged at him putting him in a choke hold before feeling his ears rather roughly. **(A/n I wish I had ears like that they are so KAWAII!) **There was a group of laughter in the classroom and Koga taunted, "Hah what Inuyasha can't handle a girl". I frowned and pulled away from him glaring at the wolf prince. "So you think that Yasha is just a wimp", Koga gulped audibly as I crept towards him, " now if you had anything cute about you I bet Ayame wouldn't be the only girl that likes you". I glanced at Sango and Kagome as they cornered Koga as I reached for my purse containing a brush , hair ties, make-up , and other girly stuff. Kagome and Sango latched onto his arms making him stop struggling as I went behind him and began putting his hair in pig tails with twenty hair bows in it. I then pulled out my make-up and by the time we were done he looked like the highest priced Drag Queen in all of Tokyo.

I quickly took my seat hinting for my friends to also when I heard the familiar footsteps down the hallway. Sesshomaru frowned at me and grabbed my hand his claws slowly brushing my palm sending shivers up my spine. Then he leaned down and brushed his lips on my wrist before he pulled away a teasing glint in his amber orbs. I glared as evilly as possible with isn't much when he's getting me all hot and bothered. Kagome looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged blowing it off as the teacher re-entered the room. I swayed drunkenly in my seat and listened as she gave us an assignment on a book written in the futile era called With You. I grinned sheepishly when she explained it was about a demon lord and a human orphan falling in love throughout the years. Inuyasha frowned and said, "I don't think Rin should be required to do this assignment 'cause they are her parents she'd just ask them and not read the book". I frowned and shot him a dirty look before stating, " I could always do a separate book report sensei". She nodded as if she knew and handed me a separate book titled For Eternity I smirked down at the picture and flipped it to show to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha gapped and mumbled, "That's my mom and dad". I winked and mouthed, "Haha smartass". I then smiled at the cover and began reading the old book. I ended up reading half of it before class was over and we headed to the gymnasium. I slowed as Naraku got closer fear and disgust leaking from my pores. Apparently sensing my discomfort Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. It was kind of cute that he was protecting me from the creepy Naraku. I slowly continued my eyes locking with Miami as she spoke to Bankotsu. I winked and mouthed, "Kiss 'em". She blushed and quickly pecked his lips before turning and walking away.

I grinned and parted with Sesshomaru to enter the Girls Locker Room. I walked to my locker and opened it snatching up my black spandex shorts and my orange tank top. I grinned at Kagome and copied her as she stripped off her top and jeans. Once dressed I tied the corner of my shirt with a rubber band and let it ride up to show my markings and belly button ring. Kagome winked and said, "Looking good show off". I shrugged and skipped to Sango and Ayame's lockers. Miami had just come from the changing stalls for modest people as we approached Sango and Ayame. I smirked at my cousin and said, "how was it you horny dog you". She frowned and said, "Cram it before I tell Sessh about your nip slip in junior high". I gasped and hid behind Sango commenting, "Ooh I'm so scared of the big bad fluffy puppy". Just as Ayame finished her braids the coach called for everyone to go to the gym. I frowned and made a face at Miami then ran out of the locker room her chasing me. I ran around the gymnasium at human speed ignoring my coach's orders to sit down. I could hear the approaching of feet and smelt the familiar smell of Bankotsu. I faked left as the boys walked in causing her to collide with Bankotsu. "Okay girls if you're done playing go to your spots and stretch", Coach Bea ordered. I complied and skipped over to my spot between Sango and Kagome. I eyed Sesshomaru who was one of the many boys without a shirt. I don't know how long I was staring because next thing I know Coach Bea threw volleyball at me. Out of reflex I dodged it and it flew three people back smacking Kagura in the face. I turned and busted into uncontrollable laughter along with everyone else including the coaches. I smirked and began stretching. "Hey Kags look what I can do", I said going into a full split then bent forward so that I was lying flat on my stomach. Kagome gasped and said, "Do you have any bones in your body". I grinned and sat up tucking my right leg in and lying on my left confessing, "Actually before I was changed I took gymnastics so I'm really flexible". Sango giggled and said, "Rinny was a little gymnast". I frowned and mumbled, "I was 553 not little". Miami frowned and said, "Dammit I was only 275 back then but I bet your tits practically fell out". I glanced at her then at Bankotsu who was across the room and yelled out to him, "Hey Ban, nice lip gloss"! He blushed and hastily rubbed off the lip gloss. I turned to see my cousin blushing too. I face palmed and poked the back of Ayame who was in front of me. "Okay, Girls you're going to be playing Volleyball and Boys you're playing Basketball", Coach Bea announced. I slowly rolled my eyes and thought,_ 'No shit seeing I had to duck beneath the volleyball net to sit down.' _I stood and galloped to my spot on the last line. I glared across the net at Kagura and watched as Kagome served the ball, sending it flying over the net. A girl with vibrant neon blue hair smacked it back sending it towards me. I jumped and sent it crashing into the unprepared face of Kagura. I glanced to my right and licked my now dry lips before smirking cheekily at my boyfriend/fiancée/future mate. "Rin your turn to serve", Kagome said moving to her next rotation spot. I threw the ball up and hit it with my full force sending it crashing in front of a bottle blonde without any assistance from my team. I rotated to the front and stood next to Kagome smirking deviously at Kagura. From beyond the net before looking to Kagome and giving our signal hip sway and hair flip. Understanding she nodded and we got into our positions. I glanced to my right and winked at the guy with the ball causing him to miss his shot and send it rocketing into the back of Kagura's head. Slowly raising to full height as the coaches sprinted to help her. I turned and stretched letting my back pop then skipping under the net to get the ball since the boy stood there stunned. "Oh goodness Kagura are you okay", I asked faking my concern. Not waiting for an answer I picked up the ball and walked back over to the boys who just stood watching. I tossed the ball to the boy and asked, "Hey kid you okay you look pretty startled"? He nodded and said, "Yeah I'm fine but um I must say Heaven must be missing an angel." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes then a strong arm wrapped around my waist and a way too familiar voice said, "Yeah I though the same thing when I met her" The boy nodded and politely excused himself then jogging over to a different group of boys. I turned and smiled up at him pressing my face into his chest then wrapping my arms around him in a loving embrace. "Rin you shouldn't tease those lowly humans", he scolded resting his chin on my head. I shook my head nuzzling his chest further mumbling, "I know but I wanted Kagura to get hit with the ball and you wouldn't have done it for me". He shook his head and said, "Fine but next time I'm gonna punish you". I chuckled and growled in our native language**, 'This Rin looks forward'. **He stroked my back and growled back**, 'Maybe This Sesshomaru should punish you for teasing me'. **I leaned in closer and kissed his smooth bare chest parting my lips slightly letting my tong graze his skin. He growled and buried his nose in my hair letting out a long breathy groan. I pulled away winking then turning away and jogging back to the 'girl's side' of the gym.

**(A/n: Damn could this chapter could have taken any longer. Well a few spoilers there WILL be a sequel because I only have a maximum of 5 chapters coming up and the last chapter is a BIG cliff-hanger you'd hate me for it but it will contain a lemon!**

**Rin: "Yes you'll hate the end I've read it in her journal IT'S DEVIOUS but I get sum Sesshy sex".**

**Sesshomaru: "And I get some Rinny sex". (OOC Wink)**

**Starr: (Staring at Sesshy's butt) "R&R and Sesshomaru will deliver a stripper gram to you in a sexy cop outfit….. HEY MIKI CAN I GET ONE". **

**Me: "NO"!**

**R&R **

** \/ or somewhere down here lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn sorry for the delay my computer was being a wanker so we took it to get fixed but now here I am. Anywho almost done as I mentioned on my profile I need suggestions for the title for the sequel to this story even though I can get it all into one story I feel like doing a sequel also this story will be about 10 or 11 chapters long sorry if the note in the last Chapter confused you. Okay now time for our disclaimer.**

**Sesshomaru: "Miki and Starr don't own Inuyasha he's Kagome's bitch although Miki does own the poem/s in this chapter".**

**Miki: "Ain't that the truth…on with the story".**

**Starr: "It's down there" (points down)**

_**Flashback**_

'**Inu' **

"Speaking**"**

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 5**

**An Interesting Dinner **After gym we changed and began walking to math after math we went to our other classes then finally to Drama. I skipped into the class room happily greeting, "Kon'nichiwa sensei". I slowly sank into my seat frowning at the board that announced deadlines up for our poetry assignments. I glanced at my half began poem and picked up my pen frowning while cursing my stupid brain. I frowned and started scribbling words that would fit the subject of the poem until I had one page. It was hell watching Kagura saunter up and read her poem, "He's mysterious and sexy he walks with the grace of a feline although I know he's supposed to be hers but she'll be gone soon and then when she's gone he'll be mine for the taking. I know he wants me because who doesn't when she leaves he thinks she'll be returning but she'll be gone forever and I'll be waiting". I rolled my eyes and Sesshomaru stood walking to the front stating, "He likes the feel of a blade in his hand or the sight of blood on the floor he lives to cause pain but to kill is so much more. They called him soft because she was just a girl he killed them all off cause she's so much more." It was my turn and I stared down at my page. "Okay yeah I did a poem but it sucks so I 'ma make one up", I stated crumpling the page. "These people we all can't stand walk around like they own the damn place I could easily ruin that pretty face. What you call a shirt I call a bra your tits are fake we know it all you look like you are a doll made of plastic I wonder what would happen if I decided to bash it. Shatter that horrible painted piece of garbage you call a face it's funny because you talk like you can take what I have. When I leave I'll be back and Bitch you know it. If you try and do anything stupid I'll find a way to make you regret everything you've done and said". I continued glaring at Kagura then I walked to my seat as our teacher called out grades. "Rin A- because you cussed but I love the realness", sensei said smiling down at me. I nodded and popped a stick of gum into my mouth. I looked to my right and held out one for Sesshomaru. He took it and slowly slid it between his full lips. I stared watching and popping my gum. This was our last class and I hoped it would pass quickly so I could go to the place I call home. I blank and mumbled, "It's just a bunch of bullshit that the damn clock can't go faster". Sesshomaru reached across the aisle and handed me a note. I looked down at it and read, "What's that poem all about"? I shook my head and wrote, "Nothing just messing with Kagura". He slowly shook his head and scribbled something down before slipping it back into my palm. "Sure Rinny now This Sesshomaru commands you to work", it read. I turned and popped my gum before making a funny face. **(A/n: you know when they pull down their eye and stick out their tong ._. That face scares me sometimes.) **The class went by quickly and the final bell rang we all stampeded out of the classroom. I slightly jogged to my bright orange Jaguar JXR Kagome Sango and Ayame trailing. We all got into the car and I watched as the boys got into Sesshomaru's silver BMW then we both sped out into the same direction to Sesshomaru's house. We arrived quickly due to our reckless driving but once we had our cars turned off all eight of us sprinted to the door for no apparent reason. Sesshomaru was first and he left the door open as we all crashed into the frame. There was a deep chuckle from the top of the stairs and Toga said, "Well nice to see you're all so eager to see me today". I giggled and said, "Yes sir we all missed you today, at school I kept asking Sesshy how long it'd be till we could see you". Toga chuckled and brought me into a hug greeting me as future-daughter-in-law. I smiled at the name and said, "My mother and Father want you and Lady Izayoi to come to dinner tonight I have a feeling they'll be humiliating me with old photos or my old diary", I stated laying my hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Izayoi slowly walked downstairs and pulled Kagome and me into a hug. Reluctantly we were released from the strangling hug and Kagome smiled greeting, "Hello Izayoi nice to see you again". I watched at a sadistic smirk crossed Koga's face and I warned, "Run for cover everyone Koga is thinking". Ayame chuckled and said, "Yep my little Koga-bear isn't a thinker but then again Rinny neither were you". I growled and said, "Well pardon me if I was a blonde at heart". After going back and forth for ten minutes Sesshomaru informed his parents of dinner. I frowned and said, "Yeah I should get everyone home I got to go do Calculus homework". I stretched and slowly rose from the couch. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango catching the hint stood and followed me to the door luckily all of the boys lived in the same street which oddly astonished me that they could keep that a secret for so long without me finding out. I once again slid into my car and sped off heading for Ayame's large house. After letting Ayame out at the large house she and her grandfather shared I headed to Sango's humble abode. I pulled up at Sango's modest apartment she shared with her younger brother who was only 11. "So Rin do you know what you'll be wearing to the dinner with you future in-laws", Sango asked opening the rear passenger door. I chuckled and said, "Nope I have an idea though but I can't wear anything too revealing since my future in-laws and younger siblings will be there BUT I still want to look sexy for Sesshy-kun". Sango smiled and suggested, "Well you could always go to that new shop that just opened in the Lamina Plaza I think it's called Gemini's or whatever". I nodded and asked, "Do you two wanna come with me?" Sango shook her head and said, "I can't I got to make Kohaku dinner". I nodded and turned to Kagome who said, "I'm free". I smiled and waved to Sango as she walked up the steps to her apartment. I sped to the shop seeing the scandalous 'Gemini' sign before slipping into a parking spot in front of the glass door. We stepped into the shop giggling about the time my shirt got stuck to a nail leaving me shirtless in school **(A/n: I did that before.)**. I looked around the dim lighted shop and went to the first rack of dresses. "May I help you ma'am", a feminine voice sounded from behind me. I turned and said glancing at Kagome from the corner of my eye, "My parents and I are having dinner with my fiancée's parents but I don't know what to wear." She thought a moment then said, "So you need something sexy for your fiancée but not too sexy", she paused then asked, "Do you have younger siblings"? I nodded and she continued, "So what's his favorite color"? I immediately responded with a smirk, "Royal Blue". She smiled and motioned for me to follow her to the back wall. She picked up the dress hanging at the top of the wall. I was smiling as the handed me the dress and directed me to the dressing room. I slowly stepped into the dress and held it with on hand while zipping the side. Cautiously sucking in a breath I looked in the mirror, I let a relieved sigh escape my lips then I opened the door. "RINNY YOU LOOK HOT", Kagome exclaimed as I stepped into her line of sight. I smiled and said, "You think I should get a swimsuit since Miami and Jak are throwing me a pool party at their place". Kagome nodded and I turned to put on my regular clothes. The woman, who I found her name was Amarante, led me to a rack with multiple two piece and once piece swimming suits. After trying on many I decided on a royal blue one with white lace and a giant clip on blue flower while I forced Kagome to get a black with red lace plunge monokini and a large clip on red flower on the hip. Deciding to get one for Miami, Ayame and Sango we chose a black and purple lace cutout monokini for Sango, a black and white version on mine for Miami and a brown leopard print halter lace trim monokini with black bows for Ayame. I bought a pair of blue high heels to go with my dress. We paid for the items and left giggling in the car to a familiar song from our childhood the sailor moon theme song **(A/n: I know nothing of Japanese radio Lol)**. We sped off after deciding to keep the swimming suits at my house until before the party. I dropped Kagome off at the shrine and drove to my REAL parents' house. Ever since I found out about my real parents I went to live with them although my step-mother was sad but I still see them every now and again. I frowned as the sun began to sink into the horizon slightly pushing the gas I sped to my house pulling into the garage and turning off the ignition. I smiled at my bags and ran to my room telling my parents I'm going to get ready. I jogged up the stairs my bags clutched in my hands and hastily slipped on the blue dress and heels before stumbling to the bathroom to do my makeup. I quickly applied all necessary make-up and brushed my hair so it hung in the beach wave fashion. I heard the elegant doorbell chime and I stood adjusting my dress until I heard my father call for me. I smirked wickedly at myself in the mirror calling back, "Coming dad", before opening my door and proceeding to the stairs. I stopped at the top and looked down carefully walking down stairs to avoid tripping. "Rinny where did you get that dress", my slightly younger sister Kimiko asked when I stood in front of her. I smiled and said, "I'll take you tomorrow I forget the name". I was enveloped in a warm hug and Izayoi's voice said, "Oh Rin that dress is divine". I smiled and mumbled, "Thanks Izzy". She pulled away and my youngest brother Toshi toppled down the steps before latching on to my ankle. I leaned down and touched his blushing cheeks cooing childishly. "Rin you look very nice this evening", Sesshomaru grumbled as I picked up Toshi. I smiled and purred, "Thank you very much, Fluffy", with that I turned and walked to the kitchen. '_Oh yeah this was going to be an interesting dinner', _I thought looking over my shoulder.

**(a/n: whoop ;] I rule… okay not really I totally failed on the arrow thing on my last chappy and received no reviews :[ I was so very sad but I love yah so here is another chappy but now if you don't review I'll never update :D so it's your choice review and get chappy 6 or don't and I'll send Miroku clones to grope you for the rest of your life. **

**Miroku: "Really I usually get hit for touching all those beautiful boo-".**

**Sango: **_**Thunk. Bang. Pow. **_**"Don't even continue she said the Miroku CLONES".**

**Starr: "Please review these are crazy people".**

**Sesshomaru: "I'm not human like you all". **

**Starr: "I SAID PEOPLE NOT PARTICUALLY HUMAN YOU DICK! ._." Geeze he's irritating". **

**Rin and Miki: "Review Please Sesshy stripper grams are still being offered"! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Yay I'm back after a few months anywho I wanna thank all of my reviewers and report that I ****MIGHT**** put in a sneak peek of the final chappy which I've already written in my notebook under my bed ;] if I do it'll be at the end of this chappy I don't know how long it'll be but anywho err This chappy is the best (aside from the end of course) I think so yeah err Oh yeah and the title for the sequel is Not So Over you I dunno when it'll be up but that's the name so lookout for it cause it's pretty important ;] Starr your turn….."**

**Starr: *passes out Sesshy Stripper Grams* "MikiInUnderworld does not in any form own Inuyasha or anyone affiliated with the Inuyasha series and Manga also all Oc's are ours and also there could be some slight limey goodness in this chappy but it depends on how you see it and my hormone since Miki is too shy to write it ;]". **

**Rin: "On with the story" *spins sprinkling glitter***

_**Flashback**_

'**Inu' **

"Speaking"

'_**Thinking'**_

**If it's still mutual/Submit**

After dinner we sat in the library discussing our decision for marriage and for the 12th time my mother pointed out, "You two have been inseparable since you remembered your past Rin". I sighed heavily and stated once again, "Yes mother but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm ready for marriage I barely know myself enough to know how I feel/felt about Sessh why would I wanna rush things I mean it may sound cruel but I don't wanna end up in a one way marriage sure he may say he loves me but that's not the first time I've heard that some people, men more particularly, say things to get what they want physically". I glanced at Sesshomaru as he put in, "I have no problem with waiting for Rin after all she is still unsure of my intentions and I don't blame her for it since apparently I have a bad track record". Toga smiled at me and said, "I have no objection how long are you two talking"? I looked to Sesshomaru and stated, "When I get back from my trip to America if our feelings remain mutual then we'll elope… can I go the girls are here to practice for our band". My mother nodded and said, "Go ahead children us adults have things to discuss". I growled at the 'children' comment but pulled Sesshomaru out of the room and headed to the garage. "Sessh you know I didn't mean anything bad about the whole waiting thing", I said quietly after the door to the library was closed. He stopped and grabbed my chin whispering, "Rin I understand and I respect it". I smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling him back down the hallway. It's always so weird when I kiss him it's like he's surprised or something although I think I remembered everything something inside me says I don't really know everything about our relationship before. Sometimes I'd get really sexual dreams about us but they always seem so real and when I wake up my body is on fire but he's the only one who can put it out. After I had these dreams when I went to school I could barely look at him without wanting to beg him to take me against the lockers, as romantic as it sounds I'm a bit too modest for that even if my demon isn't. _**'Shut up you know you want him to', **_my demon growled making me bush. _**'Don't tell me what to do you bitch I'm the master', **_I growled back before pushing all thoughts from my head. Sesshomaru obviously heard my supposedly mental growl and asked in Inu, **'What happens to be wrong with this Sesshomaru's Rin'? **I stopped walking and replied in the same language, **'Nothing Sesshomaru This Rin is just…excited'. **He chuckled and joked, **'For what Riiiiinnnnn when you get home and receive your present'. **He nuzzled my neck and I gasped as he drew out my name into a growl. I whimpered and gritted out, **'Don't Tease this Rin Fluffy'. **He grumbled something incoherent then countered, **'Yesss but you Riiiiinnnnn are taunting this Sesshomaru with that dress and your scent it's cruel you know'. **I smiled up at him and slowly ran my lips along his jaw giggling when he growled down at me. Blowing hair out of my face I turned and skipped the few feet to the stairs then slid down the banister. I landed on my feet and noticed Sesshomaru coming down the steps before running to the garage. I smiled at Sesshomaru as he approached the door and I flung it open revealing Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Miami, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku. I smiled cleverly at myself and skipped over to my guitar softly saying, "Feeling Sorry I'm too lazy for any others". They nodded and I started my guitar solo.

**One Song Later (cause I got lazy)**

I sighed and leaned against Sesshomaru mumbling, "Why are garages so fucking hot Maru"? He shrugged and handed me a bottle of water. I slowly opened it taking a long gulp. "Rrrriiinnnn", Sesshomaru growled when I propped my leg up on an amp making the already short dress get shorter. I looked up innocently and whispered, "What did I do Sesshy Poo"? Eventually we went upstairs and after a while everyone left.

**(Starr's turn) **

Now here I am slowly slipping off my shoes and dress leaving them on the floor too tired to do anything but. "Rrrriiinnnn are you tired", Sesshomaru growled in my ear most likely just entering through my window. I ignored him and flopped into my bed probably pissing him off. "Rrrriiinnnn don't ignore your alpha", He grumbled leaning over me. Finally acknowledging his presence I teased, "Oh Maru don't be so mean you know I'm tired why don't you sleep with me". He glared and I slyly slid my hands around his neck locking him in his bent position. **'Maru are you denying my request', **I growled nuzzling his neck. He shook his head and somehow released my grasp then climbing over me into the empty space in the king sized bed. Nipping on my collar bone he whined, **'Rrrriiinnnn you find this Sesshomaru submissive because you use your sex appeal against me'. **I turned and whined back,** 'Sesshomaru to be a good mate you must submit to me also but you have yet to so This Rin shall not submit either'. **He nipped again sliding his hand up my bare stomach lightly touching my lacy grey bra grumbling, **'Myyy Beautiful Rrrriiinnnn you will submit tonight your alpha commands it even if I must rub it out of you'. **I felt my eyes widen as his second hand made an appearance on my upper left thigh possibly nine centimeters away from my womanhood. Possibly. I shook my head no longer able to speak in Inu or otherwise, **'Does my Rin like this treatment'.** I grumbled and slowly licked his Adam's apple. He gasped and slowly slid his hand into my underwear touching the dampen folds. I moaned into his neck and slowly stroked his throbbing shaft through his jeans. **'Rrrriiinnnn no more. Submit',** he growled stroking the small bundle of nerves beyond my folds. I gasped and said, "Fine you win I submit". I thrust my neck out to him showing my true submission. He smirked removing his hand and slowly licked his fingers growling, "Go to sleep Rin". I huffed and slowly closed my eyes before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Miki: "Oh hot damn Starr you and your hormones". –Fans myself with twilight poster- **

**Starr: "Yup um why are you using that"? **

**Miki: -Sweat drops- "Um well its trash and so I thought I'd put it to SOME use". **

**Starr: "True dat well give em the sneak peek!"**

**Miki: "Hold your taco's okay everyone here is the Sneak peek for the final chapter!"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SNEAK PEEK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I moaned low in my throat and draped my arm across the sleeping figure on my right.

'_Fuck'_

"Rrrriiinnnn don't move this Sesshomaru is not done with you", He grumbled even though we finished hours ago. I sighed and said, "Maru I have to get going my plane leaves at Noon and its 7 in the morning". He growled but rolled over and stood stretching like a tired cat. I stared at his firm buttocks and lean figure before standing wrapping my robe around shoulders. "Rin I will see you off to the airport but for now I must return home and get changed", Sesshomaru said touching my shoulder.

"Rinny Please don't go", Toshi cried clinging to my leg. I frowned secretly holding back tears as they pried the young child off my leg. Sesshomaru looked down at me and slowly wrapping his long arms around me growling, **'My Rrrriiinnnn I'll miss you don't forget to come back to me'.** I nodded and turned away afraid if I spoke I'd cry.

After being here for a month I sit with my phone in my hand and MY music video on the television.

"Sesshomaru Taisho speaking".

I smiled to myself and greeted in a different voice, "Yes this is Annabelle Joslyn with the Los Angeles police department and we recently discovered a body that was identified as a Rin Amaishi your fiancée."

He caught his breath and said, "Rin don't play on the phone now what do you really want". I grumbled and said sadly, "Maru I won't be home at the end of summer."

I heard something break and a woman squeal followed by a thud.

"What was that", I asked. He growled something and then asked avoiding my question, "Rin why aren't you returning"? I looked at my roommate and said, "Because, Now tell me what that sound was". He sighed and said, "That is not an answer Rin." I clinched my fists and said, "Sesshomaru you aren't answering my question either. Now, What was that sound".

He paused and said, "Nothing". I walked into a different room and slammed the door shut behind me before accusing, "Sesshomaru you're a fucking liar what was that. Was it a woman?" He seemed to lower his voice and accused back, "It was nothing now why aren't you coming back are YOU CHEAKING ON ME is that the reason"?

I slammed my hand on my desk and said, "No I sure as hell am not che-". I was cut off by a not so quiet moan. Sesshomaru shushed whoever it was and then he grumbled, "You're the one lying to me Rin now not only have you broken your promise to me but you don't trust me". I threw a pillow and yelled, "I'M THE LIAR! SESSHOMARU YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" He growled and angrily spoke back, "No Rin This Sesshomaru doesn't lie now if you're not coming back when you promised then don't come back at all".

I hit the desk again and yelled, "FINE I WON'T"! Then I threw the phone watching it shatter into a hundred pieces before breaking down into tears.

I'm looking at the little wand damn cursed wand. This is the third one and now I know it can't be wrong. But, just for the hell of it here I am at the emergency clinic sitting on one of those horrid hospital beds. The doctor re-entered and smiled announcing with test results in his hands, "Congratulations Miss Amaishi you're having a baby". He said other stuff and handed me some bottles but all I could think is _'A baby and it's His'._

**Miki: YAY Now R&R if you ever wanna see the full chapter of that –points up-**

**R&R**


	7. AN!

I'm very sorry to inform you that I will be putting this fic on hiatus it won't be for too long but I must get over my writers' block and I will be at a funeral in Canada where I will not be allowed to use internet but I will have my laptop just in case. Also I would like to thank everyone for supporting this fic and I hope not to disappoint anyone. ;}

Thank you for understanding,

MikiInUnderworld


End file.
